


I'm always here for you, I promise (So please don't cry)

by DemonufSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edge in a dick, F/M, Fell is portective, Goth needs aa hug, Palette is neive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Goth has been having issues with her friend Palette and her twin Edge or Edgy. Edge would always harass Goth when he got a chance. One day Goth ran off after a fight with Palette and runs into the meanest boy in school… Fell.





	I'm always here for you, I promise (So please don't cry)

Goth walked through the campus of Holly Monster Academy trying to avoid Palette and Edge Or as everyone called him Edgy. It had been a terrible week so far for Goth, Edge kept trying to get her to do things she’d rather not do with him… or anyone else for that matter. She was going to request a roommate change soon… but she didn’t know who she wanted to be roommates with and she was nervous… if she wasn’t so nervous and scared she would have gotten a new roommate sooner, but she was scared who she would be put with and was hoping if she did get a new roommate that they would not be violent. She walked behind the science lab building… she knew that she was skipping class but she was scared to see Edge. She had been crying in pain from Edge’s brutal beating this morning behind Palette’s back… She was hurt everywhere, her arm, face, legs and her eye sockets… she could not handle it anymore… all the pain, the stress, the tears, everything… she hated Edge so much, but she could do nothing… ‘But you never tried’ a voice in her head said but she shook it out of her head… she didn’t need to be more depressed than she already was.   
  
  
A few hours of her wandering around and it was lunchtime and she knew there was no avoiding people at this point… she wished sometimes that she could just disappear and everyone would forget she even existed, to begin with, but that was a vain wish even for her and she knew it. She walked to the cafeteria and saw Palette and Edge. Palette waved to her and motioned for her to come over. She didn’t decline because Palette was her Best and only Friend and she couldn’t bring herself to refuse a request from her Best friend. As she walked to the table that her friend sat at she didn’t notice the eyes on her… but they were not from everyone in the room… oh no! … It was a boy but no one saw so he safe.    
  
  
She sat down next to her friend Palette and smiled trying to ignore Edge but he was not letting it slid “ hey hot stuff, why are you ignoring me, I mean I’m the hottest guy in school” that always pissed Goth off to high hell. “Edge! That is no way to talk to MY friend!” Palette yelled in a tone that makes Goth jump a bit out of her seat. “Aww, sorry,” Edge said as he started to smirk again. She Was going to have to talk to Palette about her brother. She knew it might turn into an argument but she had to try… later… how much has she said that to herself?   
  
  
She lied on the floor in pain as the fresh cuts bled ’it hurts, god it hurts so much… why? why does he hurt me so much… I… I don’t… I don’t want him to do this anymore!... please… please stop… make it stop!... … please… the cuts hurt so much… make it stop… please… please… I… I don’t like this… my legs hurt so much… are they broken… make it stop… please… someone make it stop’ she cried on the floor for hours on end.   
  
  
She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to tell… no talk to Palette. She rushed down to the Park, which happened to be within the Academy. When she saw Palette she thought that she was going to back out but she could not handle it anymore. Just today Edge was kicking her and shooting at her about how stubborn she was and that if she would just give in, she wouldn’t have to endure his beatings.   
  
  
“PALETTE!” she yelled out to her friend as she ran up to her.   
  
  
“Oh hey Goth what begins you here?” she asked when Goth got to her   
  
  
“Palette can we… Um… talk about Edge?” Goth asked “Um sure what is it?” she asked “Could… could you please keep him away from me and… and maybe talk him out of harassing and … and abusing me” Goth said as meekly as possible. She looked at Palette and was suddenly scared. “ are you accusing my brother of harassment and abuse!” she yelled making Goth jump “Y-yes” she shuddered “ well HOW dare YOU accuse MY brother of ANYTHING, he may be rude, obnoxious at times, BUT I’M sure he would not stoup that LOW!” she yelled out in anger. Goth started to tear up but she tried her hardest to hide how broken she really was. Goth put a big smile on her face and lifted her head up as tears began to fall from her eye sockets “I must have really been foolish, and I thought we were friends” she said the last part in a whisper hoping Palette wouldn’t hear it as she turned and run. Palette heard the last part of the sentence and as Goth dashed away she felt bad about herself.   
  
  
Goth ran and ran she couldn’t take it anymore… why was her friend so mean to her when she asked for help… she wanted help… no, she NEEDED help… god, she was depressed. She just wanted everything to be normal and painless… god, she wished she could die at that moment, but she knew it was impossible… her mother and father would cry and above all her father refused to kill her because he loved her too much… so basically she was immortal. She kept running till she runs into someone and fell to the concrete slab sidewalk… It hurt so much that she started to cry more. “Hey watch where you’re going!” someone yelled. “Sorry,” Goth said in a raspy voice as she got up and attempted to run off, but she was grabbed by her wrist and push up against the nearby wall. She looked up at her captor trying to stop the tears that were still coming. The monster in front of her was male. He was a skeleton monster like her. She had to look up to see his face, she went to his shoulders and he seemed to be pissed to high hell. He was wearing a hoodie much like her own but black in color. He also wore a red scarf like hers but a darker red. He wore a pair of black jeans and did she, Menschen, how pissed he looked. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it, sweetheart,” he said annoyed. At the menschen of ‘sweetheart’, she was blushing like no tomorrow. No one but her mother had called her that in her life. “Um… I’m really sorry… really I am… could you please let me go?” she asked at the end of her apology. “I think not… as an apology you have to be my new roommate till I feel you have paid off your for what you did” he said smirking. “Oh, by the way, I’m Fell” “Goth”   
  
  
She was now Fell’s roommate. When they became roommates she went out to buy new items instead of going to get her old stuff out of fear of Edge being there. She was still scared of him and was afraid of being alone with him. He could kill her if he wanted and no one would bat an eye, although she can’t really be killed but he could still torture her and she was more afraid of being tortured then anything. She just sat in Fell’s bedroom, it wasn’t going to be her bedroom because she was technically only a guest and she’d rather avoid a fight. Fell had told her to stay on her side of the room and to never be on his side or there would be consequences. She didn’t want to find out what these ‘consequences’ where no matter what. She got up and walked to the door and left. It was Saturday and she was going out. If Fell could go outside she could too. She walked outside. She suddenly felt pain… and everything went black for a moment. When her vision came back she was on the ground with someone over her. She knows who it was when she saw the boots… it was Edge. He leans done and smashed her skull into the ground. She let out a pained yelp… god, it hurt her so much. He continued to smash her skull into the ground till her skull had cracks the size of nails. He pulled her up and walked behind the dorm without a word. Her skull hurt so much that she was silently crying. Edge slammed her against the brick wall of the dorm. “So,” he said holding the ‘o’ from a sec, “You think you can just walk away and hid behind the meanest boy in school… uh?” Edge asked mockingly. She shook her head which was replied with a slam to the brick wall knocking her out.   
  
  
She didn’t know what had happened. All she know she was knocked out and then she woke up to Edge putting his belt back on which in turn horrified her to the point of crying. She had been raped. She knew she had because she could feel it. “Shut your mouth Bitch,” Edge said as he walked away leaving Goth half naked. She lied there feeling numb. Her favorite skirt was torn, her keen socks were covered in blood, and her new half-inch sandals throw in two different places. She was tried… so tried. She closed her eyes. She was so tired that she did not hear the yells of anger and screams of terror… she was numb… so tired 


End file.
